


Молись за врагов

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: «Священник я или кто?»
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Молись за врагов

«Люди думают, — Мастер Капелла прищуривает глаза, и Нику, вникающему в тонкости поминальной службы, сразу становится ясно, какого мнения наставник о _таких_ людях, — что если кто-то молится о них, Господь может и передумать насчёт ада. Надо же, — в его тоне на мгновение появляется что-то вроде удивления, потому что молодая и хорошенькая вдова мистера Карсона, слывшего скрягой, у которого песка после бури не допросишься, плачет по-настоящему — тихонько, зажимая себе рот ладонью. — У распоследней ведь сволочи на этой планете найдётся хоть кто-нибудь».  
Вульфвуд стоит над свежей могилой и пытается не думать, кто будет молиться за Мидвэлли.  
Точно не весёлые подружки из «ночных бабочек», которые липли к смазливому музыканту, словно им мёдом было намазано.  
Родители? И это вряд ли. Бывает, у хороших родителей вырастает такое, что лучше бы не росло вообще, но куда чаще высокие сорняки вымахивают из таких вот корешков, как Николас Д. Вульфвуд, круглый сирота семи лет от роду, и ему подобные.  
Ветер, кружащий над холмом, меняет направление, извлекая из побитого саксофона протяжную и низкую, на самой грани слышимости, ноту.  
«…А сейчас моё любимое», — Мидвэлли пьян не настолько, чтобы путаться в словах, но уже достаточно, чтобы не разбираться в их смысле.  
Нежно погладив бок Сильвии, он без единой фальшивой ноты начинает выводить «О, благодать».  
И всё бы ничего, но после первой строфы Мидвэлли отрывается от мундштука и спрашивает: «Подпоёшь?»  
Николас заказывает у бармена самое холодное вино и льёт Мидвэлли на голову — вот ещё, воду на него переводить.  
Тот отплёвывается, стирает с лица розовые капли, философски замечает: «Ну вот, костюм испортил» — и делает свои выводы: «Так бы и сказал, что не знаешь. А ещё священник…»  
…священник.  
Вульфвуд пробует представить, как молится за Мидвэлли, — и кривится.  
«Этот засранец меня чуть не прикончил, но будь милостив к нему, Господи, и даруй ему покой вечный. Аминь».  
Да уж, хорошенькая вышла бы молитва.  
Или Ты уже услышал её, Боже?  
Николас косится: у Вэша глаза на мокром месте, кажется, он вот-вот начнёт грызть пальцы, как обиженный ребёнок, который пытается не заплакать.  
— Подбери сопли, Ёж, — громко говорит Вульфвуд и затягивается, чтобы фыркнуть-кашлянуть дымом. — И не жалей его — он бы тебя не пожалел. А лучше знаешь что? — проклятая идея укоренилась в голове прочно, не вырвешь. — Помолись за него.  
— Что? — Вэш хмурится, но, по крайней мере, реветь уже не собирается.  
— Говорю: помолись за него… за них обоих.  
Для вескости Вульфвуд тычет его костяшками пальцев в плечо — выходит чуть сильнее и больнее, чем обычный дружеский тычок, потому что Николаса качнуло вперёд — устоять бы.  
И пока он размышляет, ткнуть второй раз как следует, чтобы Ёж не подумал чего, или так сойдёт («Поймёт ведь!»), не иначе как съехавшие от звукового удара набекрень мозги на пару с языком доводят мысль до конца:  
— Твои-то слова точно будут угодны Господу.  
Вэш вдруг расплывается в улыбке, за которой, помнит Вульфвуд, должна последовать какая-нибудь идиотически-правильная сентенция, озвученная нарочито дурашливым тоном.  
Если это будет: «О, Николас, я обязательно, обязательно помолюсь за тебя, когда придёт твой смертный час!» — рядом с двумя могилами появится третья, места здесь хватит, и даже лопата удобно в землю воткнута — там и начать можно. А ладоням Николаса, загрубевшим от ремня Карателя, совершенно всё равно, сколько копать.  
Но Вэш резко мрачнеет, садится на землю как подрубленный и поднимает совершенно несчастный взгляд:  
— Правда?  
Николас опускается рядом с ним — песок ещё тёплый, хорошо, — тушит окурок о подошву, тянется за новой сигаретой и подтверждает, кивая самому себе:  
— Чистая. Как священник тебе говорю. Спички есть? Я свои потерял.  
Вэш мотает головой, но смотрит живее, чем пару фраз назад.  
— Тьфу ты, — Николас достаёт из-за пазухи пистолет и ворчит: — Уши заткни. Так и молиться удобнее — я отвлекать не буду.


End file.
